A machine has already been proposed for the drying and polishing of cutlery employing the use of a sterilised drying material, such as fragments of corncobs or similar. In one of those machines, the cutlery is sent to or placed directly in a quantity of drying material and moved mechanically with respect to the material itself for a sufficient process time. The drying material then remains in contact with the cutlery until the end of the drying process and their removal, and are removed and substituted when exhausted.